Reducing latency in client-server communications may be critical, in several contexts, to user satisfaction and increased Internet usage. Clients, such as browsers, may routinely transact across the Internet with one or more servers. At times, a contacted server may be incapable or unwilling to respond to a request from a client. This may happen, for example, because of lack of a data resource or the server being unwilling due to lack of CPU or other resources. In those cases, the server may perform a server-side redirect and instruct the client to contact a different server to obtain the data resource (e.g., content, such as media content). Server-side redirects may be time consuming in terms of latency. For instance, the contacted server may send a message to the client suggesting that the client contact a second server, costing one Internet traversal. Having the client establish a connection to said second server may then cost one Internet Round-Trip Time (RTT). The client may have to secure the connection, for example, by a HELLO exchange to start a Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) or Transport Layer Security (TLS) message, which can then cost a second RTT.